


A Night on the Town

by chibi_nightowl



Series: Moon, Snow, and Ice [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bargains and Agreements, Dark Fae!Tim, Eventual Romance, Flirting and banter, M/M, Sexual Content, Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-05 16:03:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14047839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_nightowl/pseuds/chibi_nightowl
Summary: “Forward or back,” Jason repeats and rolls his eyes. “Okay, let’s be real here. I know I’m not in Kansas anymore and I’m positive there’s some kind of catch if I ask for your help outta here. So what is it?”The man honest to god pouts. “You’re taking the fun out of this.”“Yeah, well, it’s not the first time I’ve been told that.”





	1. The Bargain

**Author's Note:**

> For Day Three of JayTim Week 2018: Fantasy
> 
> I can't seem to make this any shorter, so expect about three chapters for this story. I won't drag it out either. Promise.

Jason slowly stumbles across the desert floor. It’s cold, but that will change when the sun comes up, even in the heart of what passes for winter around these parts. Scrub brush, rock, and barrel cactus are his only companions, although the full moon illuminates taller ones with spindly arms, not to mention strange rock formations against the horizon. The moon bleaches any possible color from the landscape, leaving it black or white where the light reflects against a surface. It’s eerie as hell, definitely not a place he’s used to. Give him the urban jungle any day of the week where he knows he’s the only thing that goes bump in the night. 

As he trips over a rock for the ump-teenth time, he decides to blame Roy for this mess. When in doubt, blame Roy. It should be his mantra. His friend is the one who sent him on this wild goose chase to the middle of nowhere. What was supposed to be a lead on a human trafficking ring turned into a car chase, stealing a helicopter, and then getting shot out of the sky. He’s still amazed his parachute didn’t go up in flames either. 

To top it all off, his comm isn’t working and his cell phone is useless as it’s got shit for a signal, not that he expected to have much of one out here. Talk about adding insult to injury. But there are bad guys on his tail that need to be lost, so Jason keeps going even though his body screams for rest. 

The land starts to slope downwards, so he takes that as a positive sign. Water flows downhill after all and he’s working up quite the thirst. He wishes it would rain and make life easier in that regard, but there’s not a cloud in the sky. Under different circumstances, he’d probably appreciate the sight, but right now, all the moon does is illuminate a very alien landscape of twisted rock, emphasizing the stark contrast between sky and earth.  

Besides, with the way his luck works, he’d be caught in a flashflood. 

It takes a bit of time before Jason recognizes that something is very wrong. He blames the fact he hit his head on his landing, even with his helmet absorbing the worst of it. The cracked remains are in the pack the parachute came out of, a few pieces of the parachute and the rip cords shoved in there too because hey, desert. Never know when something might come in handy. 

But he’s pretty sure the moon is supposed to be moving across the sky as he treks along. It just hangs there, high and bright and fuck, has it always been that large? 

He stops abruptly, and looks around warily. A light wind blows, enough to make its presence known, but aside from that, there’s nothing. None of the noises that Jason comes to realize he tunes out in the city. Out here, there’s nothing to  _make_  noise, aside from himself.  

Here, he’s very much alone. And if the prickling of hair on the back of his neck is any indication, he’s not at the top of the food chain either. Jason checks his guns and makes sure his knives are readily at hand. Not much ammo left, but he’s just as much of a weapon as the ones he carries. He continues walking. 

Before long, he stops short again and  _stares_. Because goddamn it, the view in front of him is awe inspiring and looks absolutely amazing in the moonlight. The canyon in front of him could probably be the Grand Canyon’s baby cousin. 

In the distance, he sees the glimmer of water.  _Moving water_ , not still and brackish. Water he can actually drink.  

Jason sighs and glares. “How the fuck do I get down there?” he mutters and casts about, looking for some way down that doesn’t involve a sheer drop as he’d like to keep the one grapple line he has for when he really needs it. Needless to say, he didn’t come prepared for rock-climbing. 

He picks a direction and walks a short distance along the edge of the canyon. Soon, he spots a promontory jutting out over the edge. Perhaps if he heads out there, he’ll spot a better way down.  

A wide crack in the earth opens up before him and Jason has to traverse back inland a bit before he can jump across it and not worry about breaking his neck. On the other side, he stares down and contemplates it. The crevice is quite deep and widens significantly at the canyon’s edge. If the crack goes down enough, he might be able to use that to get into the canyon and that much closer to water. 

When his gaze settles on the promontory again, Jason grabs his gun and rips it out of the holster.  

Someone is standing on the edge of the cliff in front of him. Someone who hadn’t been there before. There’s no way they could have snuck up on or around him, so he can only assume they were there the entire time and finally decided to stand up as he got closer. 

Jason approaches slowly, keeping his gun aimed at the person. He makes a point to grind his boots against the desert floor, the crunch of the rock and grit loud in the noiseless night. 

The figure doesn’t move and continues to stare out over the canyon.  

It’s a man, that much Jason can tell. Snug dark pants ride low over slim hips while silver buckles on his high boots catch the moonlight. He’s not wearing a shirt, which makes no sense with the cold night, but the man’s pale skin practically shines with a light all of its own. Dark hair falls over his neck, teasing the top of his shoulders. As he gets closer, it becomes apparent the man is shorter than him, but not by much. Maybe an inch or two shorter than Dick. 

“Nice night, isn’t it?” the man comments idly, not even turning around.  

“Yeah, sure,” Jason tentatively agrees. “Great for getting lost in the desert.” 

“That explains it, then.” 

“Explains what?” 

“How you found this place.” The man turns around to face him, arms loosely crossed over his chest, and Jason is momentarily stunned by a pair of glowing blue eyes. Whoever this person is, human isn’t it. The only person he knows with eyes like that is Kori.  

He doesn’t lower the gun. “Where am I?” 

“A place in between.” 

“The fuck does that mean?”  

The man (creature, alien?) smiles crookedly, like he’s amused by the whole situation. “It means exactly what I said. This is a place in between. Or perhaps more accurately, it’s a place in between one reality and the next.” 

“Well, shit.” Jason huffs a massive sigh and lowers his gun, even though he doesn’t take his eyes off the person in front of him. “How do I get outta here?” 

The man shrugs and something shimmers on his skin, light on light, so it’s hard to make out. “Forward or back?” 

Jason opens his mouth and then snaps it shut, sensing there’s more than one meaning to the question. “I need to get home,” he says finally. “I also need water.” 

“Water lies before us,” the dark haired man says, gesturing to the canyon.  

“Somehow, I doubt that’s the way I should be taking now.” 

“Probably not,” the man agrees. “There’s a monster down there that even I would hesitate to engage.”  

There’s a shiver that travels down Jason’s spine at how plainly this person says it. The man may be slim, but he’s all lean muscle, that much is plain to see. And those are the dark  _claws_  he spots in place of fingernails. They’re long and are probably as sharp as they look. 

“If I backtrack, can I find my way out?” 

The being in front of him cocks his head to the side, gazing at him like he’s said something unexpected. “To be honest, I’m not sure. I don’t come to this place very often, so I don’t know the ways as well as I should.” 

That’s not very reassuring. “Then why are you here?” 

“I don’t know,” the man admits with another small shrug. “Something drew me here tonight.” He stares intently at Jason, who holds up his hands quickly. 

“I didn’t do it.” 

“I’m sure you didn’t. Not on purpose, at least. Where is home?” the man asks, changing the topic. 

Jason answers before his brain can catch up to his mouth. “Gotham.” 

“Gotham,” the man repeats, nodding slowly. “I know where Gotham is. The way there is long, but relatively untreacherous.”  
  
Once again Jason has the feeling the man is talking about something other than the obvious. “What about Albuquerque? Or Phoenix? Denver?” He’ll take any of these at this point.   
  
“Those paths are clear if you know how to find them.” The man grins, flashing teeth that have a hint of fang to them. It’s like he knows he’s being obtuse on purpose and is getting a kick out of it.   
  
But it just cements the fact that Jason is not dealing with someone human, even if he does look like a fallen angel. Handsome as sin in an almost delicate kind of way, even if the shit-eating grin ruins the effect.   
  
“Forward or back,” Jason repeats and rolls his eyes. “Okay, let’s be real here. I know I’m not in Kansas anymore and I’m positive there’s some kind of catch if I ask for your help outta here. So what is it?”  
  
The man honest to god pouts. It makes Jason’s stomach lurch a bit as he looks too goddamned cute doing it. “You’re taking the fun out of this.”  
  
“Yeah, well, it’s not the first time I’ve been told that.” Roy says it all the time. 

“You’re not like other humans, are you?” Blue eyes blaze as the man’s stare grows more intense. “You are… _different_.” 

Once again, Jason’s mouth opens before his brain catches up. “Bet your fine ass I am.” Shit. That wasn’t what he meant to say. Christ, it’s been a while since he’s gotten laid. The demon or whatever the hell it is in front of him is reminding him of that fact more and more. Wait. Is he…? Jason takes a deep breath and starts running through some mental exercises Bruce taught him years ago, some tricks he’d learned from the Martian Manhunter to ward off unwanted telepaths. There’s only so much he can do, but it’s supposed to help. 

The man waits patiently, a slightly mocking smile on his lips as Jason finishes. “I’m not reading your mind,” he offers. “Or influencing you. Where’s the fun in that?” 

Yeah, Jason is coming to that realization himself as he still finds the man stupidly attractive. “But you could if you wanted to.” It’s not a question. 

There’s that toothy smile again. “If I wanted to, yes. I could bend you to my will with the twitch of my finger. You’d come willingly, not caring one whit about the world you’re leaving behind.” 

Since Jason still feels a strong desire to return to said world, he knows the man (demon, he’s betting demon) is telling the truth. “Why don’t you?”  

“You’re different,” the man repeats his earlier statement. “You’ve already resisted me in small ways you’re not even aware of. You find me attractive, but aren’t acting on it. It’s rather refreshing, actually.” He sounds surprised by it. 

“I don’t hit on every man or woman I find attractive.” He’d be in more trouble than he usually is if he did. That’s Dick’s department, more often than not. 

The man laughs, loud and long like he’d just said the funniest thing in the world. He finally drops his arms and places one hand on a hip, solid blue eyes assessing him intently from under long bangs that he brushes away impatiently. His arm shimmers again. “I’ll make you a deal, human. A favor for a favor.” 

Jason stares back warily. There’s going to be a catch-22, he just knows it. “I’m not agreeing to anything until I hear the terms.” 

“Good,” the man replies approvingly. “I’ll take you back to Gotham by the ways that I know. In return, I want a favor of equal value from you.” 

A favor of equal value…an old book Jason read long ago during his time at the Manor prods at his memory. It was a collection of myths and folk tales, one that had a story about… “You’re a fae,” he blurts out. 

The man startles visibly before the surprise disappears from his perfect face. “I am,” he admits. “You are certainly intriguing, mortal. I’m surprised stories of my kind are still known in the human world.” 

Jason can’t help but wonder which kind of fae he’s dealing with here. Dark or Light, Seelie or Unseelie, it really doesn’t matter, he supposes. Fae is fae and they’re all tricksters. But one thing is starting to bug him. “If you’re gonna call me something, then call me Red Hood. Or just Hood if you want.”  

No using his real name around this creature. He’s not sure how that works, but he knows better. 

The fae grins again. “You know the rules.” He sounds proud of the fact.  

Jason shrugs. “Not really. Just that giving you my real name is probably a bad idea.” 

“Names have power in the right hands,” the man agrees. “You humans are too loose with giving yours up.” He turns slightly and gestures to the canyon. “If I knew the true name of the monster down there, my victory would be assured.” 

That’s not very reassuring. “Anything in particular you want me to call you?” he asks instead. 

“Does that mean we have a bargain?” the fae asks, crossing his arms again. What is that shimmer on his arm? It’s starting to bug him. 

“I wanna hear what you want first,” Jason replies. “Gotta make an informed decision after all.”  

“I want a night in the human world.” 

Say what? Jason can’t help but stare incredulously. “What kind of night?” 

“I mean exactly what I said,” the man replies. “A night in the human world.” 

That doesn’t help. “You’re not going all body snatcher on me, are ya? This is like what, a night on the town?”  

The slender fae shrugs. “I have no interest in taking over your body. I can think of other things we can do that are more entertaining, but to your point, yes. A night on the town. Show me Gotham as you see it.” 

Jason finally gets it. While he still has no clue how he ended up here in this perpetual moonlit night, he’s got to admit he lucked out on who he encountered first. He’s found a fae who’s more interested in going to a world that holds all kinds of hurt for him (assuming the cold iron bit is still true) rather than dragging him back to his.  

He can’t help but laugh. “Man, Gotham is a shit-hole of a city. You wanna play tourist, I’ll gladly meet up just about anywhere else in the world. Human world,” he corrects himself there at the end, just in case the fae takes him up on it. 

“But Gotham is  _your_  home. You, my ever so intriguing human.” The fae takes a slow, obvious step forward.  

Jason raises the gun again. “I’m not your anything. But if it’s a night on the town you want, then fine. As long as you don’t take the  _long way_ around, that is. I’d like to return to my world preferably within a few days of when I left, not a hundred years from now.” More and more stories are coming back to him, stories of where a person would disappear into a faerie mound for what they thought was one night only to come out and find a year or more had passed on the outside.

“You have my word on that, Red Hood. It should take us the rest of the night at most to return you to Gotham.” 

This has got to be one of the stupidest things he’s ever done, but Jason knows he doesn’t have much of a choice. He could try backtracking, but chances are likely he’ll end up even more lost than he already is. One of the first things he plans to do when he gets home is kick Roy’s ass. This is definitely his fault. 

“We have deal then.” Jason swaps hands with his gun and holds out his right hand. He probably inviting trouble, but he’s already screwed, so why not? 

The fae accepts the invitation to walk closer. Up close, he’s even more stunning than Jason previously thought. He spots the tips of pointed ears rising out of his black hair. “You may call me Tim,” he says, bypassing Jason’s gloved hand to clasp his wrist.  

Finally, he can see what it is that keeps catching the moonlight. A silver tattoo of a dragon is etched into the skin of the fae’s shoulder and down over part of his chest and upper arm. It looks so real too, like it’s about ready to leap out of the skin and take flight. Jason grips Tim’s wrist firmly. “Can’t say it’s a pleasure to meet you, Tim, but it sure beats the alternative.” 

Tim nods. “I wouldn’t want to fight that monster either, even with the iron and steel I feel on you.” 

“That gonna be a problem?” It better not be or this is going to be a short partnership. 

“If it was, do you think I’d have asked for what I did?” 

Jason chuckles because he has a point. “Probably not.” 

~*~*~*~

The journey to Gotham has Jason seeing some strange things, even though Tim tells him they aren’t truly in the Faelands. He calls it the Borderlands, which sit on the cusp of one reality and the next. There are exits to Earth all over the place, if one knows how to find them. 

It’s just Jason’s luck that he wandered into one and he says as such, which makes Tim laugh.  

Tim is…not what Jason expects a fae to be, not that he’s ever spent much time wondering about it. He doesn’t talk much, which is fine as he’s uncertain if random conversation will invoke some rule he has no clue about and he’ll get sucked into Faerie forever. Instead, he trudges after the slender fae and when he’s not tripping over tree roots or slogging through a swamp (where the hell did the desert go, huh?), he enjoys the view in front of him. Tim has a very nice ass. He feels qualified to make that judgement considering who his older brother is. 

That’s also how he discovered the dragon tattoo  _moves_. The head had been peaking over Tim’s shoulder when they started out, but now the full thing is on display across his back, wings wide and head held high, staring him straight on.  

“Is it supposed to do that?” Jason eventually asks when they’re walking through an ancient forest that’s lit solely by some sort of bioluminescent fungus. The blue reminds him of Dick’s uniform. 

“Hmm?” Tim spares him a glance over his bare shoulder. 

“Your dragon. It moves.” 

The fae chuckles at that. “Yes, he does. He’s got a mind of his own, but he also watches my back. Comes in handy considering the lands I live in.” 

Jason wonders what else the dragon notices, but doesn’t ask. He tries to be subtler with his staring.  

They keep walking and Jason feels like he’s on his last legs when Tim finally announces they’re almost there. The forest around them is winter bare, even though there is no snow on the ground. But slowly, white starts to appear on the ground and soon his heavy boots crunch through the thin crust. Tim is silent as he walks, not even breaking through the surface. That’s another mystery Jason’s sure he won’t see answered. 

“We’re here.” Tim stops and gestures Jason to step forward. “Gotham.” 

Out of habit, Jason pulls his phone out of his pocket to check the time. He stares at it because the damned thing is  _working_  just fine now, even if the screen is cracked all to hell. Full signal and everything. It surprises him to see that it’s almost six in the morning. He took up skydiving out of a flaming helicopter and into the desert just the night before. 

“Well, fuck,” he can’t help but say. “That didn’t take as long as I thought it would.” 

Jason looks around to figure out where exactly they are while Tim preens, obviously proud of himself. “I told you so.” 

“Yeah, yeah, give yourself a pat on the back.” Jason takes a few steps forward and catches a glimpse of a familiar skyline through the trees. He takes a chance and climbs up the closest tree to get a better vantage point. What he sees surprises him. Rather than being on the outskirts of Gotham in one of the surrounding suburbs, they’re right in the middle of the city in Robinson Park near the north end by the reservoir that always seems to be the target for Gotham’s rogue of the month. 

He has a decent safehouse not too far from here, actually. Climbing down, Jason lands heavily in front of Tim.  

“Well?” he asks. “This is the right place.” 

“It is,” Jason agrees. “It’s also almost morning and I’m exhausted. I’ll need some sleep before I can get you your night on the town.” He gives Tim an assessing look. It’s hard to tell, but the fae appears a bit worn out too. What he’s about to say is probably all kinds of stupid, but taking risks is kinda what he’s known for. “I got a place not far from here. You can crash there with me for the day or hide out here in the park if you don’t go  _poof_  in the sun.” 

Tim smirks at that. “I don’t go  _poof_  but the sun does hurt. I accept your offer of shelter for the day. Lead the way.” 

As they walk, Jason makes a point to stick to routes less traveled as Tim sticks out like a sore thumb without a shirt or even a jacket on, even in a city like Gotham. Early January is  _cold_  but the fae doesn’t look like he’s feeling it at all. Jason already wishes he had more layers on. 

Tim stares eagerly at everything they pass, but he keeps silent even though it looks like questions want to fall out of his mouth. It’s unexpected and makes him wonder yet again exactly what kind of fae he’s dealing with. The comment about the sun hurting has Jason leaning towards Unseelie, even if Tim hasn’t done anything overtly evil yet.  

Just sneaky.  

He pauses as it dawns on him what he may have just unleashed on the human world, but when he glances over at Tim, the fae is warily eyeing streetlamps and fire hydrants like they may leap out and attack him. It’s reassuring and sort of funny, but Jason already knows he probably shouldn’t laugh at him.  

Soon enough, they’re inside Jason’s apartment building where the central heating system somehow manages to take the worst of the chill out of the air. By the time they make it to the top floor, Jason swears his legs are about to fall off. The first thing he does when they enter his apartment is bend over and kick off his boots.  

“Fucking, finally,” he mutters and strides straight to the fridge for some water. He drinks most of one bottle without pausing to breath and cracks open a second one to sip at slower. Turning around, he finds Tim still standing in the entry way to the apartment, looking around in evident curiosity, but making no move to explore.  

“Okay, I’ll bite,” Jason says as he grabs another water bottle for the man. “When was the last time you were in the human world?” 

Glowing blue eyes settle on him. “What year is it?” he asks. 

“Just turned 2018.” Jason removes the cap from the water bottle and hands it to him. “Water out of the sink tastes like crap unless it’s finely filtered, so bottled is the more common way to go these days.” 

He takes off his jacket, drapes it over the back of his sofa and sits down, collapsing in a heap against the cushions. There are no plans to move from this spot anytime soon. Nope.  

“I think it was 1923,” Tim replies after a moment of thought. He seems distracted by the plastic water bottle. “Automobiles were becoming more common and there was a ban on alcohol. Not that this stopped people from drinking it.” He takes a sip and makes a face. “This tastes better than what comes out of the faucet?” 

“It sure does.” Jason gestures to the kitchen. “You’re welcome to try it for yourself. Oh wait…metal faucet. Sorry.” 

Tim shrugs and drinks some more. “I’ve had worse.” 

“That’s reassuring.” Jason stretches, raising his arms over his head as his back and neck pop in ways that feel all too good. “You’re probably going to experience some massive culture shock tonight then.” 

“Probably. But it’ll be worth it.” The fae sounds excited by the prospect. He rubs his arms as though he’s cold, but Jason knows that can’t be right, not after what he’s just witnessed. Glancing around, he notices some of his window blinds are slightly more open than the others, letting in faint light from the rising sun. Getting up sucks, but he hauls himself up from his comfortable sofa to close them all the way. 

“Question for you, and don’t take this wrong way, but I would like an honest answer.” 

“Ask your question and I’ll think about it.” There’s a hint of a warning in his voice, one that Jason makes note of. Tim may be out of his element, but he’s still got some power. His dragon is on his chest now, watching him. 

“I’m trying to gauge how much my world is already hurting you,” Jason says bluntly, leaning up against the wall by the window. “Not to make you weaker, but to figure out how to protect you from it. You’re gonna need gloves, right? Will what passes for your clothing hold up or do I need to go shopping later and get you a few things besides a shirt and jacket for tonight?” There’s a thrift store a couple blocks over that he likes to stop by every now and again. This close to Gotham University, it always has clothes for people his age (even if Jason often feels so much older than them). 

Tim opens his mouth and snaps it shut, biting back what looks like an instinctive retort. He drinks more water as he takes the time to think over what Jason said. Eventually, he replies. “As much as it galls me to admit it, I do need clothing. Mine can only tolerate so much exposure to this world before it weakens.” He pauses and sucks in a deep breath. “I have nothing with which to pay you back for this simple kindness,” he says formally. “As such, I will owe you a favor, Red Hood. One of equal value.” 

“Thanks,” Jason replies. He’s not sure what he’ll do with even a small favor from a fae, but who knows when it could come in handy? “Like I said, I’m only askin’ because I’m trying to help ya. It’s kinda what I do.” 

The fae finally takes a seat on the sofa, bouncing slightly on the cushion as he tests it out. “What is it that you do, Red Hood?” 

Jason wonders if Tim has any idea how loaded that question is. “I’m a vigilante,” he says as he takes a seat beside him. “I try and make this city a better place.” 

Tim’s eyes glow in obvious interest. “You’re a warrior then. A protector.” 

“You could say that.” Jason shrugs. “Mostly I just run around trying to keep people from doing stupid shit or get into fights with people who want to make other people’s lives miserable.” He sits down again and tells Tim a few stories, one even involving Kori and Roy but he refers to them as Space Princess and the Archer, not wanting to even accidentally drop names in front of the other man. 

When he pauses to drink some more water, Tim is on the edge of his seat, one leg drawn up underneath the other and staring intently at Jason. “What?” he asks, trying not to sound short. He’s tired, sue him. 

“You’ve been to the stars.” Tim sounds in absolute awe.  

“Yeah,” Jason tries for cool and nonchalant, but fails epically when he grins. “It was amazing.” Probably one of the coolest things he’s ever done in his life and that’s saying something, considering he was Robin for a time. 

“You are very different, Red Hood,” Tim repeats his words from last night, a secretive little smile appearing briefly. “I am starting to wish I’d bargained a little harder for your passage home.” 

Jason laughs because what else can he do? He gets up and stretches again. “It’s time to get cleaned up and get some shut-eye. Indoor plumbing a thing where you live?” 

Tim makes a face and stands as well. “Where do you think humans learned it from?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funny story...I started this _months_ ago, long before I started Sir Timothy, but should be pretty plain to see where I got my inspiration for Dragon!Jason.


	2. Renegotiations

Later that afternoon, Jason enjoys the weak daylight that streams through the small break in the clouds. It doesn’t seem like much, running errands and whatnot before he takes Tim out tonight, but the time to himself is welcome as it gives him some time to think on what exactly is going on. Dickie and Blondie always tease him for being the impulsive one, jumping in without fully analyzing a situation, even though it’s far from the truth for any of them. 

At least out here, Jason knows he’s not under any influence from the fae holed up in his safehouse. Nope, what he’s feeling right now is all him, pent up frustration and lack of release, which is just sad. He finds Tim extremely attractive. That much is something he is willing to acknowledge. But how much of that is real versus whatever it is Tim says he’s managing to resist, he’s not sure. Jason keeps telling himself he just has to make it through tonight. By tomorrow morning, Tim will be gone. Nothing more than a memory.  

The thought doesn’t sit well with him. That’s okay. A lot of things don’t.  

Jason hefts the bag of clothes over his shoulder and takes his time walking the streets. He still needs to get some food too as this isn’t one he keeps well stocked. But his thoughts keep going back to Tim, no matter how hard he tries to force them elsewhere.  

After their respective showers this morning, the fae refused to go to bed unless he shared it with Jason. Something about craving warmth, which he thought was a bunch of bullshit. Still, Tim kept his hands to himself, even if he cuddled close. When he woke up a couple hours ago, it was to a pair of pale blue eyes glowing with their own inner fire staring down at him, so much like Kori’s that it made him wonder if they could even remotely be related. There was a smug look on Tim’s face, but again, he didn’t make a move to touch him. 

Before Jason left, he set Tim up with his laptop and Netflix account, queuing the newer  _Star Trek_ movie for him. He’d been enraptured right from the start, glued to the monitor and mumbling about how movies have changed since the last time he saw one.  

That had him laughing as he walked out the door, but all the way down the stairs, Jason can’t forget the vision of Tim sitting on his sofa in a pair of his boxers that barely stayed up over his hips. The memory did serve him well in finding a pair of pants, a shirt, and a jacket for tonight. Tim isn’t the type to wear underwear. He knows this already after watching the fae casually strip off his pants before hopping into the shower earlier.  

Christ. Jason rubs a hand over his face and glares at nothing and no one in particular. He’s so screwed. A gust of cold wind has him tugging at his jacket and makes him wish he had a scarf. There’s a chance for more snow tonight, which will put a significant damper on his plans unless he manages to get his hands on a car. Riding a motorcycle in a snowstorm is reckless, even by his standards. 

He’s pulled from his thoughts by a familiar ring tone. Jason considers himself lucky he’s even able to answer the call with the screen in the condition it is. 

“You’re an asshole and the next time I see you, I’m gonna punch you in the dick,” Jason says as his greeting. 

Roy laughs, secure in the knowledge he’s miles away and his balls are safe. “Well, hello to you too, Jaybird. Did you go see the Grand Canyon like I told you to?”

Jason snorts and rolls his eyes. “No, but I think I saw her baby cousin. Do you have any idea what complete and utter bullshit that information was?” He starts to rant about what happened, trying to keep it censored since he’s out on a public street. For some reason, he keeps quiet about Tim. 

“So wait, you’re back in Gotham already?” Roy questions. “That’s fast. I woulda called sooner if I’d known.”

The reproach is unspoken but Jason hears it anyway. “I was sleeping,” he replies and doesn’t elaborate. 

“Well, shit,” Roy grumbles. The sound of typing can barely be heard over the connection. “This was the only lead I had for that group. I guess I’m back to square one.” 

“Sounds like it. Just make sure of your facts next time before I get sent on another wild goose chase.” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Roy trails off, already lost in his little cyber world. 

Jason hangs up, knowing he’s not going to get any meaningful response out of his friend. Why didn’t he tell him about Tim? He’s pretty sure he’s not under any type of compulsion; the bag he carries is proof of that as the guy at the thrift shop had to help him with the pants. He was about Tim’s size. It’s not as though Jason has any issues with lying to Roy either. That’s something he does all the time, even if it’s mostly by omission. It’s easy to blame Bruce for that habit, as Dick does the same thing. 

When he returns to the safehouse an hour later, Tim is still sitting on the sofa, glued to the laptop and fully engrossed in what has to be a new movie. It took Jason longer than he expected to find a thin pair of gloves for the dark-haired fae. 

“Too much TV is bad for you,” Jason says as he walks past him and into the kitchen. He drops his bags on the table and starts putting things away.  

“Another movie started after the first one finished. It’s very different so I don’t think they’re related.” Tim sounds a little put out by that.  

Jason comes back to see what’s on now. “Oh. Yeah, that’s another series. Still good.”  _Guardians of the Galaxy_  has a great soundtrack, at least in his opinion.  

“Do the stars look like that?” Tim asks wistfully. “I mean, with all these people and ships and...and the technology.” He barely stumbles over the new word Jason taught him earlier.  

“Yeah, they kinda do,” Jason replies and sits down next to the fae. “I’ve only been to a small part of it, but this isn’t too far off from what I saw. Space Princess likes this movie a lot. Says it’s more real than most others are, even if there are too many bipedal characters.”  

Tim nods slowly, still absorbed with the action in front of him. “That makes sense, with all the human actors.” 

They watch the rest of the movie together and after the credits play, Jason closes the laptop firmly. “So, we know you like space movies.” 

There’s a shine in Tim’s eyes as he leans back against the sofa and smiles beatifically, like some kind of fallen angel thinking back on heaven. “I think it’s safe to say I  _love_  space movies.” 

Jason laughs and tries to keep his attention on Tim’s face rather than the rest of him that’s on display. “Well, I know our bargain is a night on the town, but if you’d rather stay here and watch movies, that’s okay with me.” 

Tim sits up abruptly, his face darkening in anger. “Are you changing the terms of our agreement?” 

“No!” Jason holds his hands up, and back-peddles as fast as he can. “I just thought, since you’re enjoying these movies so much, that perhaps you’d rather do that instead.” 

The fae crawls across the sofa in one smooth, sinuous move and rises to his knees to stare down at Jason. His pale blue eyes flicker and grow whiter. “A bargain is a bargain, Red Hood. My terms have not changed, despite the wonders of your current technology. I still want a night in Gotham.”

Jason resists the urge to swallow. Tim is incredibly close, so close he can feel the chill coming off his pale skin, so close that it would be the work of a moment to swipe those sharp claws across his own throat if he chose. It’s been a long time since he’s felt this intimidated by anyone, let alone someone who can barely keep a pair of boxers over his hips. “A bargain made is a bargain kept,” he finally forces out. “I got no issues with taking you out tonight.” He shrugs, trying for casual. “Just seemed like you may have wanted to change your mind.”

“If we change our minds, then that constitutes an entirely new bargain,” Tim replies. Even his breath against Jason’s face is cold. “One where I have significantly greater leverage.” 

“Because I’ve already gotten what I want,” Jason finishes for him. 

“Exactly,” Tim all but purrs. “So tell me, do you want a new bargain? I’m open to negotiations.”

“I’m sure you are.” Jason resists the urge to shove the fae back to his side of the sofa. “You know, if you weren’t so hung up on bargains, I’d have said you could stay two nights. One for movies and the other for your night out.”

Tim’s face screws up in confusion and he settles back on his knees. “Why?”

“Because that’s how humans do it.” Jason shrugs and hauls himself to his feet to make some tea. “You’re not bad company but you can be a dick. And trust me, I know one, so I’ve got a good basis for comparison.”

The fae shuffles along behind him and watches as Jason prepares two cups without even asking. He accepts the warm mug when it’s handed to him and follows Jason back to the living room where he folds himself gracefully back onto the sofa. 

They sit in silence for a time, sipping from their drinks occasionally. Jason doesn’t know or care what Tim’s thinking about but the few glances he takes tells him that it’s not something light and fluffy if the way the silver dragon keeps shifting around on his skin. 

Finally, Tim breaks the silence. “I wish to apologize for my behavior. I have...made a few assumptions about how things work when I shouldn’t have. You are not fae and I should not hold you to the same behaviors I am accustomed to.” It’s stiff and stilted and reminds Jason of how Damian speaks whenever he forgets he’s a real boy. 

Jason waves him off. “Nah, if anything, we’re both at fault here. I made the bargain with you willingly and on your turf. I knew what I was getting into. I can’t just expect you to be as flexible with things as I am.”

Tim gives him a curious look over the rim of his mug. “I’m not sure I understand what you mean by _flexible_. You either bend that way or you don’t.”

The statement makes Jason laugh quietly. He shakes his head. “Perhaps adaptable is a better way to say it. Circumstances change and it’s easier to just go with it rather than stick tooth and nail to the way it was before.”

Not that Jason likes change all that much. It fucks with well laid plans, but one of the first things he ever learned from Bruce was how to adapt to a change in plans, to restrategize and always have a few contingency plans in place. He may not be much of one for contingency plans, but Jason does know how to strategize and adapt on the fly. 

Tim is slowing nodding his head. “You have somehow managed to peg the very reason why my race faded into the twilight and left these lands to the humans.”

“I did?” Jason replies quizzically. 

“You did. As you have seen, I have physical limitations in this world where you do not, limitations I’ve had in all my long years of existence. Despite that, most fae still look down on humans as being the inferior race.” This time, Tim snorts in amusement, the sound seeming very out of place from the fae. “I don’t see it that way.” 

“And yet you still have a holier than thou attitude. But I think you’re using it to hide behind your insecurities. Stranger in a strange land and all that.” Jason will forever have a mouth that moves faster than his brain sometimes but rather than taking offense, Tim laughs. 

“I do,” he agrees. “And I am. I think the bravado I saw from you last night would be in full force if you were in my position and in my lands.” 

Touché. Jason nods and hides behind his tea mug for a moment, taking a sip to collect his thoughts. “You don’t really seem like the faeries I remember reading about. Something about a dark court and a light court? I’m going out on the limb here to say you’re a dark fae because of your sunlight allergy.”

“Seelie and Unseelie _aes sídhe_ ,” Tim replies with a shrug. “We are not wholly good, nor are we fully evil.” His dragon has settled down finally, peeking out from over his shoulder again. It seems to be a default position. “And you are right, I am a dark fae. But don’t worry,” he grins toothily. “I have no intention to steal your shadow or trap your soul in the body of some wild beast.”

“Well that’s good. Otherwise I’d have to shoot you and since iron is a component of steel, I know it would hurt.” Jason raises his mug in a mock salute. 

His phone pings and he sets down his tea to take a look. He frowns at the weather alert. 

“What is that?” Tim asks curiously. He’s up on his knees again and looking like an eager child at a new toy. “I saw versions of these in the movies. A communication device?”

Jason launches into a quick explanation of what a smartphone is and how telecommunications works. All to explain how he gets weather alerts on his phone. “So what this means for us is the weather is supposed to go to shit later. I don’t know about you, but humans have a hard time moving around in near whiteout conditions. We still can, but it’s easier to just stay inside and avoid all the stupid out there.”

Tim’s eyes are gleaming again, but there’s amusement in them this time. “I take it this means we’re getting our movie night whether I want it or not, then? Unless I exert myself and move the storm elsewhere…”

“You can do that?” Jason asks incredulously, almost spitting out his tea from the cup he’d picked up again. “Damn.”

The fae seems pleased by his reaction. “I can, but it takes a lot of effort. In my realm, I’m a Winter Lord. No one matches my prowess over ice and snow.”

Small wonder he wanders around without much in the way of clothing, even in the frigid temperatures outside. The apartment isn’t exactly cold but it’s not incredibly warm either. Jason would much rather pile on the blankets and use a space heater when needed rather than rely on central heating that barely manages to keep the chill out of the air. 

“Well, if you can de-ice the roads tomorrow, then we can take the motorcycle out instead of a car.” Something tells him Tim would like his motorcycle. Already anticipating the question he sees forming, Jason grabs his laptop and pulls up some pictures. “This is what they can look like.”

Tim is once again entranced and when Jason starts playing some videos of people riding them and doing tricks, he whines ever so faintly. “You have one of these machines?” he asks longingly.

“I do. She’s a beauty too.”

“We will ride her tomorrow night?”

Jason grins like the asshole he knows he is. Who’d have thought the ice cold fae would be getting a hard on for a motorcycle? He gets up and peeks through the window blinds. It’s cloudier than before and the late afternoon sun has completely vanished. But there’s no snow yet, even though the clouds are thick and heavy with moisture. “Can you go out during the day if there’s clouds?”

Tim rises and cautiously approaches the window. He peers out to assess the conditions. “Open these coverings. I am willing to take the risk.”

He does and the fae braces himself against the windowsill as the light touches him. But he doesn’t burn or vanish, so Jason takes that as a good thing. “Well?”

“I’m fine.”

“Well, I guess that means we can go for a ride now. I don’t want you to have to spend the entire night here cooped up. We’ll grab some dinner while we’re out.”

Tim is across the room and pulling on his new pants quicker than the Flash devours a pizza.

 ~*~*~*~

Jason doesn’t keep his motorcycle at this safehouse, so he and Tim have to trek across town to the Bowery. With the pending storm, the streets aren’t too crowded. The fae has some sort of glamour he puts on to hide his ears and eyes, but there’s still something otherworldly about him. In the subway station, Jason buys him a pair of rose colored sunglasses on a whim. Tim beams as he puts them on, the color contrasting sharply against his pale skin and black hair. He keeps close to Jason, constantly looking around and somehow managing to keep his questions to a minimum. 

The train unsettles him, Jason can see that clearly, since it’s just a long metal tube, but the human clothes and gloves help. Still, when they get off, Tim all but rushes up the stairs and into the frigid air. 

When they arrive at the other safehouse (Jason’s primary home, not that he’ll admit that to the fae), he leads him into the hidden garage. Turning on the light, Jason nods his head towards the other side of the large room. “There she is.”

Tim dashes across the room in excitement. He walks around the motorcycle, inspecting every visible inch, reaching out at times to brush his gloved finger over the shining metal and smooth lines. “She is made to be swift, yes?” the fae asks breathily. 

Jason laughs while he rummages around for another helmet. He’s already wearing his winter gear, not that it’ll do much good against the impending weather. “They don’t come much faster than her.” 

He doesn’t think Tim will get the double entendre, so the sharp laugh it evokes makes him turn back to his odd companion. “I don’t know about that,” Tim says, a wicked smirk on his lips. “I just might be.” 

The urge to bend Tim over the back of the bike and take him right there surges through Jason. He closes his eyes and sucks in a deep breath, then another, and finally a third before he’s able to tap down the need and slow the racing of his heart. When he feels under control again, he opens his eyes to find Tim standing before him, so close the slightest movement would have them touching.

“You desire me,” he states plainly. 

Jason swallows and nods. There’s no hiding from it, not with Tim capable of reading his thoughts. 

“What did you think of that had you so… _bothered_?” He sounds intrigued rather than disgusted.

Christ, why is this happening to him? This kind of shit always manages to happen to him. Tim is a walking temptation and one he’s not sure he can resist if the fae decides to act. Still, honesty is the best policy here, right? “I imagined you straddling the back of the bike with your pants off and my cock up your ass.”

Jason bites his lip. Perhaps that was a bit too honest.

But Tim all but purrs as he closes the slight distance between them, pressing his body against Jason’s. He can feel Tim’s interest against his thigh and shudders. This can’t be real. How can a powerful fae lord have any interest in a human? Jason knows the answer to that already...Tim is different. He _likes_ humans, who they are and what they can do.

“That sounds absolutely delightful,” Tim whispers, running his cool lips over Jason’s jaw. “But before we do that, I’d like a real ride first.”

“Y-yeah,” Jason stutters in agreement. He manages to shove the helmet into Tim’s hands. He draws another deep breath and wills his half hard cock back to calm the fuck down. There will be time later. 

It only occurs to him as they’re pulling out of the garage, Tim pressed tightly against his back with his arms wrapped around his waist, that he’s given in. Jason runs through the mental exercises again to reassess. He’s pretty sure he’s in his right mind at the end of it, despite a slight boner, which makes for some awkward driving. Behind him, Tim is growing harder by the second as Jason opens the throttle on the expressway heading out of Gotham. He grins under his own helmet as they head up the coastal highway. If Tim’s this excited just by hitting freeway speeds, he wonders what’ll happen if he really opens it up on the curving road. 

Jason swears he hears a faint _yes_ from behind him. 

He concentrates on the highway before them, wide open as people hide from the impending storm. Clouds roil above them, but until he sees snow or it gets fully dark, he’ll keep it up, taking curves at speeds that most would question as even being possible. It was the thrill of it, Jason knows, the adrenaline rush of a well-executed turn and taking off again down the straightaway that gets him excited. The rush is similar to a good fight or when he grapples off one of the highest buildings in Gotham. It’s one that all the Bats are addicted to. 

Tim seems to be no different. He’s still pressing firmly against Jason’s back, fully hard from the feel of it. He wants to pull over, to rip those pants off and fall to his knees before the fae. See just how long it takes for the cold to melt under his warmth. 

_Do it. By the Lady above, do it._

There’s no mistaking it this time. Jason growls and stiffens at the intrusion. _Stay outta my head._

 _I’m sorry. But you’re practically shouting what you want to do to me. I want it too. Make me melt, Red Hood._  

Well, fuck. If that’s not an open invitation, he doesn’t know what is. So much for what little willpower he had against the fae. Unless he’s...

_It’s all you. I much prefer my partners to be cognizant of their own desire._

_Get outta my head!_ Jason shouts but he’s still pulling off into a little picnic area. The grove of trees have long abandoned their leaves but the twisted old trunks and their gnarly branches provide plenty of shelter from the wind and any prying eyes that may pass by. 

The motorcycle rumbles to a stop and Jason barely has time to turn off the engine and put down the kickstand before Tim is in his lap, his legs wrapped snuggly around Jason’s waist. His hands grip the fae’s hips automatically. 

“My head is fucked up enough on its own,” Jason growls warningly. “I don’t need anyone else making it worse.”

Tim removes his helmet and drops it to the ground and tugs Jason’s off for him before he replies. “I can see that. But how else are we supposed to speak when all I hear is the wind and this beautiful machine?” 

Jason wants to kick himself in the ass for not remembering the comms. He’s so used to working with someone who has their own that it slipped his mind that Tim wouldn’t have one. “Shit. Okay. That one’s on me,” he allows.

“You’re not mad anymore?” Tim checks cautiously. 

“No.” He hauls the fae further up his thighs, holding him as snugly as he could so their clothed erections press together. 

Tim hisses as his eyes roll back in his head. He’s much further gone than Jason is. “Please,” he begs. “What I saw before...make it real.”

Jason mouths the cool skin of Tim’s neck, licking and nibbling as he moves up to his jaw. “Which one? If I recall, I got two things I want to do to you.”

A growl meets his ears. “Either, you ridiculous mortal.”

Tempting as the first idea is, Jason prefers to do his fucking under a roof rather than the open air. That and he doesn’t have lube or a condom on him to make the fantasy a reality. He stands and somehow manages to get them both off the motorcycle without dropping Tim. The fae helpfully wraps his arms around Jason’s neck and goes to town on his throat as he walks them over to the closest tree. His lips and tongue are cold against his skin but Jason doesn’t let it bother him. So his partner isn’t human. Won’t be the first time.

As soon as Tim’s back hits the trunk of the tree, Jason tugs at his legs, unwrapping them from his waist. He licks and bites at the luminescent skin of Tim’s throat, the fae having lost control of his glamour (or purposefully dropping it, it’s hard to tell). Tim mewls as his warm tongue soothes a particularly harder bite, then cries out when Jason wedges a leg between Tim’s knees for him to grind against.

“Fuck,” the fae swears before lapsing into another language that manages to sound both melodic and harsh on the ears. He starts rubbing against Jason in earnest, but it’s not exactly what this particular little bargain calls for.

Jason nips one last time at Tim’s throat, just under his jaw, and falls to his knees before him. The ground is cold through his jeans, but he’s already focused on unsnapping Tim’s pants and pulling down the zipper. His hands envelope the fae’s hips, holding him still as he weakly tries to thrust against the hold. Tim had forgone leaving the boxers on earlier, so Jason is able to lick a stripe up the solid length in front of him without any barriers impeding the way.

The reaction from Tim is immediate as gloved hands grab hold of his hair. “Please,” he begs.

Smirking, Jason makes sure his eyes meet Tim’s as he tongues the tip of his erection, showing him exactly who’s in control here, before swallowing it down in one smooth movement. As Tim groans above him, Jason is rather surprised by just how cold the flesh in his mouth is. The fae’s earlier statement about making him melt seems to hold more truth to it than just impassioned words.

Jason doubts the comparison to a popsicle would go over well. He hollows his cheeks out and sucks hard, bobbing his head as much as Tim’s grip allows. There’s a slight prick in his scalp and he realizes that one of those dangerously sharp nails have finally managed to pierce through the thin leather of the gloves Tim still wears.

But Tim isn’t so far gone that he doesn’t realize he’s hurting his soon-to-be lover and his fingers instantly sooth the damaged spot. “Sorry,” he gasps, the word stretching out over a few syllables as Jason continues with what is likely to go down as the oddest blowjob of his life.

The term cold fish comes to mind, but he shoves that aside. Tim may be cold, but he’s far from lifeless. His moans grow louder and Jason loosens his grip on Tim’s hips. Catching his eyes again, he winks and slackens the suction of his mouth. He’s ready. It’s time for some audience participation.

Tim takes the hint and thrusts forward, slowly at first, but he gains speed as he fucks into Jason’s mouth. It doesn’t take him long to reach his peak, a hand tightening into his hair the only warning before he spills down Jason’s throat.

He swallows reflexively once, and then a second time before the fae slouches bonelessly against the tree as he slips out of Jason’s mouth, his breathing ragged as he stares down at him from under hooded eyes. “You are entirely too good at that,” Tim manages to say after a moment. “I don’t know if I want to thank your previous lovers or skewer them for having had the privilege of your mouth before me.”

Jason laughs as he regains his feet and leans over Tim, one arm braced against the tree so he can easily look down at him. The fae isn’t too much shorter than him, but he’s not exactly in an upright position either. “Possessive much?”

Tim’s eyes flare in the twilight. “Very.” He reaches up and presses his cold lips against Jason's warm ones. "Your heat is addicting."

"Yeah, well, I wouldn't mind keeping you around for summer days when the air conditioning decides to crap out."  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who missed my Tuesday updates? ^.^


	3. Their Night

Jason wakes up slowly. It’s not something that happens often, so he relishes the sensation, even with the icy cold hands wrapped around his waist from the fae who’s cuddled up close beside him. It doesn’t matter, he runs hotter than a furnace sometimes, even in the dead of winter, a fact Tim very much appreciates.   
  
He should know, Tim spent a lot of time the night before showing him just how much he did. His body aches in a good way for a change, the tingle down his back reminding him of how well fucked he’d been. It has been too long since he felt like this and he plans to enjoy every second it lasts.   
  
Because tonight, there are no more excuses. Tim will get his night on the town and then he’ll be gone, back into the shadowy world he calls home.   
  
A heavy pit settles into Jason’s stomach at the thought. For all his quirks, the fae has grown on him and not just because he’s good in bed. The thought has him waking up a bit more and he dutifully runs through the mental exercises to check (even if he has no clue if they work at all). Nope, his libido is all him.   
  
“I could have told you that.”  
  
“Shut up. What have I said about staying outta my head?”  
  
Tim yawns and stretches, languidly rubbing as much as he can against Jason’s bare skin. “Not to. But it’s not like I can turn off my hearing, whether it’s with this set of ears or my mental ones.”  
  
Jason rolls his eyes. This is a conversation he’s not going to win, no matter how often he’s had it since yesterday evening. “You hungry?” he asks instead, running through his mental inventory of this safehouse. 

When they returned from their drive the previous evening, they’d barely managed to grab some dinner before the storm erupted overhead. Rather than risk the streets (even with a winter fae at his side), Jason opted for them to stay at this one. As soon as he got off the motorcycle, Tim, his smile full of sin and wickedness, immediately draped himself over the saddle and gripped the handles, arching his back so that his denim clad ass rose in the air. “I believe I was in this position?” he’d asked.  

The night devolved from there. They fucked on the back of his motorcycle, an effort that took a bit of balance and a lot of adjustment, but more than worth it once they got it right. It’s a memory Jason will cherish forever and use for those times when it’s just him and his hand. 

After making it upstairs and eating dinner, they’d spent the rest of the night exploring different surfaces of the safehouse before finally collapsing into bed in sheer exhaustion. 

Best night ever, as far as Jason is concerned. 

“Yes,” Tim replies decisively. “Do we need to go out again?” 

Jason shakes his head. “Nope. Unless I had some unwanted guests between now and when I left for my little shindig out west, I should have everything I need.” He rolls out of bed and shoves his feet in the fuzzy slippers Kori bought him as a joke. 

He turns on a space heater in the kitchen and finds a clean pair of sweatpants in his laundry. This is as dressed as he plans to get for a while. Breakfast, or lunch really, is pancakes. He’s in the mood for something warm and filling, damn the caloric count and artery clogging goodness that is the package of bacon he cooks as well. 

Tim spends the time on the sofa, watching every move he makes, his silvery dragon peeking over his shoulder as well. He seems more than comfortable in the cool apartment. The heater in this building is even worse than the other one, but at least this place has the excuse of being in the Bowery. There’s plenty of hot water though, even on shit days like this. Through the small window in the kitchen, Jason can see that it’s still heavily overcast outside, so at least there’s no danger to the fae. 

They’re soon eating, Tim enjoying every bite. “It’s been nearly an age since I’ve had cakes like these. They are fluffier from what I remember.”

Jason shrugs and shovels another forkful in his mouth. His recipe is from Alfred, who may as well be culinary god in his book. He’d learned how to make them years ago from the old man and hasn’t deviated from his technique once.

Tim moves on to his next short stack. His appetite is immense, much greater Jason expects for someone as lean as he is. 

Later, after dishes are washed and put away, they curl up on the sofa with one of the blankets from the bedroom. “I exerted too much energy yesterday,” Tim says out of the blue. 

Jason cocks an eyebrow. “I kinda think we both did.”

“Not like that,” the fae replies, shoving him slightly. Now that they’ve broken their little touch barrier, Tim is extremely tactile. “The storm. I may have held it off for a time while we were on our outing.”

“Did you now?” Jason asks curiously. It explains the appetite. “You really wanted that ride, huh?” 

Tim nods, but it’s clear he’s thinking about something else as he doesn’t pick up on the innuendo. “Last night...I could have held the storm off for longer. We could have had our night out if I did.”

Jason gets it now. Their bargain. “Yeah, perhaps. But nowhere in our bargain did it say you needed to exert yourself to have it once you arrived here. The way I look at it, it’s my responsibility to hold up my end. If anything, I’ve failed.”

“Because of the weather.” Tim nods firmly, whatever little internal battle he’s been waging now resolved. “Tonight though, no more excuses.”

“None,” Jason agrees. “Now I just gotta figure out where to take you. Probably a club, I guess. Dinner. Maybe a movie?” He starts rattling off ideas, even though none of them seem right. 

Tim soon lays a finger over his lips to silence him. “Our bargain is a night on the town from _your_ perspective. None of these are things you do, aside from dinner.” 

Oh. _Oh._ “You want to go on a patrol with me.” Okay, so he’s a bit slow right now, his belly full and his brain still kind of sex stupid from last night. But now that Tim’s said it, he remembers him saying that the other night. God, it feels like forever ago. 

“Yes,” Tim purrs and rises up on his knees to trace a sharp nail over Jason’s cheek. “A night as you see it. Experience it. That’s what I want.”

Jason grabs Tim’s hand and plants a kiss in his cold palm. “And you’ll get it. But first, we watch a movie, and then I need to put you through your paces. Gotta make sure you can keep up.”

“I’m pretty certain it’s the other way around.”

~*~*~*~

After the third time Jason lands on his back, he’s pretty certain it’s the other way around too. Tim may be slender but he’s all muscle, and non-human muscle to boot. Not to mention he’s got at least several centuries, if not more, of fighting experience under his belt. Even Tim isn’t exactly sure how old he is since time passes differently between their worlds, as many a mortal has learned when venturing into the Faerie realms. 

All this means is that Jason once again has to reassess his thoughts about the fae and come up with a different plan of attack because dammit, getting tossed around like this sucks. 

So does the sly little smirk Tim wears. “Are you ready to try again?”

Jason stands and glares. He needs to channel his inner Black Bat. All movement, no thought. Act and react without broadcasting a single thought that could betray his next move. “I swear to God, I am gonna hit you.”

“You will try.” The smirk grows more devious. “Would you care to make a little wager on it?” 

“Oh, you’re on,” Jason replies, his mouth moving before his brain catches up. Shit. He’s done it again. Now he’s betting with a fae. What the hell is wrong with him? Still, it’s a no brainer over what he wants. “If I get a hit in, a legit hit, I want you to stay another two nights.”

Tim closes his eyes and shakes his head ruefully. “Red Hood, you are a devious man indeed.”

“That mean we got a deal?”

Those incredible blue eyes open again. “Yes, but with one condition. I do need to return home after tonight. As much as I enjoy this realm, it will kill me if I stay too long. So, another two nights, at a time to be determined.”

And now Jason feels like a complete heel. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

“Because I’m enjoying myself. Don’t worry about me, Hood. I know my limits. And I am not quite there yet.” Even left unsaid, it’s clear he will be soon. “Now,” Tim assumes a ready stance, “Try and hit me. And mean it this time.”

Jason attacks as though his life depends on it. He knows Tim wants another two nights here (if not more) just as much as he does, but the Unseelie fae is bound by his own honor code, so he defends against the barrage of blows and kicks Jason levies against him. 

And this time, he manages to connect.

Tim steps back and wipes the back of his hand across his bloodied nose. It’s a darker red than Jason is used to, but it’s still red, which is vaguely reassuring. The fae, even with the blood staining his lip, is clearly pleased. “You win.”

“You made me work for it,” Jason retorts, sucking in air like it’s going out of style. He glances at the clock and is surprised to find only a handful of minutes have passed. It feels like he’s been pulling an all-nighter combined with an Arkham breakout. 

“I had to see for myself if you’re worthy or not.” 

Jason’s eyes narrow, the pleasure of his victory warping into wariness. There’s an assessing cast to the planes of Tim’s face and he looks altogether too pleased about something. “Worthy of what?” he asks suspiciously.

“For the moment, nothing,” Tim replies. He licks the blood off the back of his hand, his icy blue eyes never wavering from Jason’s. “But in the future, if you should ever want to come and visit _me_ , you’re welcome to. Not everyone can survive the perils of my lands, but I think you can, my astonishing mortal.”

It’s kinda creepy and oddly warming at the same time.

Jason decides to pull out a time-honored family tradition and pushes aside his conflicting emotions. He’ll deal with them later (or not at all). “Yeah, well, we’ll see about that. I heard the time change can be a bit jarring.”

He tosses Tim a towel, not that he really needs it as he hadn’t broken a sweat, and wipes himself down. The spar has warmed him up and he’s itching to hit the streets, even though it’s too soon. Well, since patrol is out of the option for the moment, it’s time for the next best thing.

“Here,” Jason says and tosses Tim a sweater. “Put this and your glamour on. We’re going out.”

Again, the fae doesn’t disappoint in how quickly he’s ready to go.

The frigid air outside instantly saps what warmth Jason felt from earlier, even through the layers of clothing he piled on. Tim, the little shit, looks as though he’s out for a stroll on a fine spring day. The roads have been mostly plowed and piles of pockmarked grayish snow have been pushed onto the sidewalks, which are their own kinds of perilous with patches of ice.

Tim makes a face at the snow. “It’s been polluted.”

“Like everything else in Gotham,” Jason replies. “This city will eat you up and spit you back out, then do it all over again just for shits and giggles.”

“I can tell,” Tim comments after a moment. “She is alive in her own way. Deep roots, plunging into the dark bowels of the earth and draining the life of every living being here to satisfy her own desires.”

Jason gapes, because he’s never heard a non-native Gothamite say such a thing. Those that live here, were _born here_ , know this, even if it’s something they never acknowledge out loud. They fight against it, but only a lucky few ever manage to escape. “You’re just full of surprises, aren’t you?”

Tim gives him a curious look. “Can’t you feel it too?”

“Well, yeah. I was born here. These streets? This city? It’s in my blood.”

“I know. It’s part of you, but you haven’t succumbed to her yet. You fight and she respects that, giving you what you need to become stronger. Now that I’ve been here, I think this is why you were able to cross into the Borderlands.”

Jason listens as Tim outlines his theory, about how the strange darkness that permeates this city has entered into his aura, his soul. This is the key apparently that lets mortals find their way in. There’s something different about them, something special that draws the eye of the ever-so-fickle fae.

“We’ve always loved humans in our own way,” Tim says as they continue walking. He’s become animated in a way that Jason hasn’t seen yet, talking with his hands just as much as his mouth to emphasize his point. “But most are boring and dull. There’s no life to them, nothing interesting. It’s what makes them so fun to fool and trick. Sometimes, if we’re lucky, we find one that’s not.” Tim grins at Jason, flashing fangs he didn’t bother trying to hide.

“I take it you think I’m special then?” Jason asks, playing along.

“I don’t think you are,” Tim purrs, grabbing hold of his arm and holding it close. “I _know_ you are.”

Jason chuckles and pulls his arm out of Tim’s grasp to drape over his shoulders instead. The fae reciprocates by wrapping an arm around his waist. “We’re a fucked up pair, aren’t we? You can’t stay here for long and I doubt I can do the same in your eternal winter.”

“That’s what the Borderlands are for. If we really wanted to, I know we could carve out a place there.”

It doesn’t bother Jason in the slightest, the way Tim is speaking. He won’t deny there’s a connection between them, much more than just their visceral desire to screw each other’s brains out. The fae has recognized and acknowledged a piece of his psyche that no one else seems to get. Sure, his friends come close, but his family? Nope. No fucking way, especially after his return from the dead. Jason is the wild child, which, when partnered with a being of equally wild magic, makes for quite the partnership.

He sighs, because it really is a crying shame that Tim can’t stay. Roy and Kori would get a kick out of him. Their adventures would be _epic_.

They walk more, brushing the edges of Crime Alley and heading towards Sheldon Park. It grows darker and the streets become a bit more crowded as people make their way home. Jason tells Tim stories about his time on the streets, as well as about how he ended up there in the first place. Dinner is a little hole in the wall Thai place Jason loves. He laughs uproariously as Tim chokes on what he considers mild pad thai and downs a full glass of water to cool off his mouth. The fae takes it as a personal challenge to finish the dish, claiming he will not be defeated by the foreign flavor or the chopsticks.

After dinner, they return to the Bowery safehouse to get ready for patrol. Some of the equipment Tim can use or even wear. Jason explains each piece, how it works, and how it helps keep him safe. “I’m all too human, even if I have died once.”

Tim’s gaze rises. He’s been absorbed with the kevlar vest Jason asked him to wear. “You did? Now that’s interesting.” His tone indicates his curiosity, but Jason isn’t ready to go into that particular story yet.

“Later,” he says and continues to show him the equipment.

By the time they’re ready, Jason’s itching for a fight. He doesn’t have much hope for one, not with how cold it is outside, but he can hope. Tim, on the other hand, seems exceptionally pleased with the mask he’s wearing and keeps flipping the lenses up and down. It reminds Jason of the few times he’s been to the eye doctor, where he’s asked if it’s better one or better two.

He finally bats Tim’s hand to the side and flips the lens up. Against the deep red of his mask, the blue of his eyes stand out. “I think you look better this way,” Jason says, running a gloved hand down the sharp line of Tim’s cheek. The electricity between them has been building since they started getting dressed. As much as Tim enjoys the modified uniform he put on, it’s clear just how much he wants to strip out of it later.

“For you then,” Tim breathes, nuzzling into his touch. “Are we ready?”

Jason hands him a comm and shows him how to tuck it into his ear. “In case we get separated.”

“Doubtful.”

They set out, riding the motorcycle for a short time before Jason parks it in an alley. He shoots a grapple line to the roof, grabs hold of Tim, and up they go.

The city always looks so different up here and Jason pauses to take it in. Pure white snow gleams duly under the faint light reflecting off the heavy cloud cover. Light pollution is always a thing this high up and what should be shrouded in darkness is instead gray shadows. Down below is where true night falls.

Tim spins around, taking in the view from all sides. He’s clearly excited. “I can feel her,” he says, turning back to Jason. “She’s coiled up in slumber right now, but her energy is still here.”

From under his under his hood, Jason grins. “It’s hard to leave.” Even when he says he’s never coming back, he always does. Gotham is in _his_ blood, and fuck whatever Bruce claims. This is his city, not the Bat’s.

“I can see why.”

“Come on,” Jason says, gesturing for Tim to follow. “Keep just behind me and don’t slip.”

The fae snorts derisively. “I’m a member of the Winter Court. I _don’t_ slip.”

They race through the night, Tim staying in what Jason instantly recognizes as a flanking position, behind and to his left. He’s covering his back in what has to be a fantastically new landscape for him, despite the snow. Or perhaps it’s the snow that lends an air of familiarity to the alien city around them.

Jason keeps to his normal patrol route, covering the Bowery and Crime Alley, but just as he’d suspected, no one is out and causing trouble tonight. It’s too blasted cold and even his hotter than normal core is recognizing it. He stomps his booted feet heavily on the edge of the roof, trying to keep the blood flowing. Even with his thermal socks (he’d put on two pairs), his feet are protesting.

Tim eyes him in bemusement. “Would you like some assistance with that?”

“What’s it gonna cost me?” Jason retorts, but there’s no bite in it. Tim’s finally learned (or seems to at least understand) that not everything he does for him has a price and that it’s okay to reciprocate.

“Nothing.” Tim steps closer and removes one of his gloves. He rests a hand against Jason’s chest. Instantly, the cold is leeched away from him and his pounding heart is able to restore warmth to his freezing limbs.

“That _is_ handy,” Jason says approvingly. “I think I’ll keep you around.”

“Good.” Tim’s lips brush the red of his helmet. “Now, as much fun as it is to run with you, I have a feeling this patrol is turning into a…bust?”

“Yeah. Unless we want to move into other parts of the city, but then we run the risk of running into my crazy family.” He’s explained a little bit about Batman, his mission, and how he fits into the greater scheme of things. There was even a discussion about his siblings and why he doesn’t get along with any of them.

“Hmm…” Tim taps his lip thoughtfully. “I’d prefer them not knowing about me, at least for now,” he decides. “This time is ours, and what little of it we have left, we shouldn’t squander.”

There’s a wicked glint in his eyes, one that Jason’s recognizes instantly. “Tell you what,” he says, grabbing hold of that bare hand and cradling it in his gloved one. “How about when you come back, we try this again and get into some real trouble? I’ll make sure to have a good fight ready for you.”

“Yes,” Tim agrees and taps against the red faceplate with his free hand. “Now, kiss me here under the sky and in the snow to seal the promise.”

Jason does willingly, and as the cold wind bites at his face, Tim captures his lips, binding them together. He hauls the fae against his armored body, smirking sharply against Tim’s mouth as he moans at the rough handling. That’s one thing Jason knows he can never get enough of, all the pretty noises Tim makes as he drives him towards greater heights of their shared desire for each other. What started as simple lust is now hurtling towards something else and his mind shies away from the implication.

He bites against Tim’s lips, licking and nipping as he goes. The taste of Tim’s mouth drives him crazy, even with the cool tongue pressing against his own, chasing into his mouth and the heat surrounding it. Tempting as it is to do something right here, the open rooftop in the middle of winter is not a place Jason wants to expose even a single bit of his cock to, a fact that Tim picks up on when he makes no effort to remove any of his armor.

“Shall we return to one of your houses?”

This time, it’s Jason who growls a yes.

They race back across the roofs, returning to the alley where Jason left his motorcycle. Tim clings to his back as he drives, shamelessly rubbing against him and whispering into his mind what he wants to do when they arrive back at the safehouse. This time, Jason doesn’t tell him to shut up. He’s just as eager to get things started but the icy roads mean he has to at least pay _some_ attention to what’s going on around them.

Tim glances longingly at the motorcycle when they reach his garage, and for a brief second Jason considers fucking him again over the back of it. But it’s the fae who tears himself away and drags him towards the door. Jason has just enough time to remove his helmet and lock up behind them before they’re running up the stairs. 

As soon as Jason opens his apartment door, he drags Tim in and slams him up against the back of the door, closing it in the process. He can’t get enough of his taste. It’s like some addictive drug and while that would normally worry him, he can’t find it in himself to care. 

But Tim is just as addicted as he latches on to Jason’s hair and drags his fingers through his messy waves. He’d lost his gloves somewhere and the sting of his nails sends another shiver of pleasure through Jason, even as his fangs nip at his lower lip, begging for entrance. They’re both fumbling with their jackets, dropping them carelessly to the floor. Jason shoves a thigh between Tim’s knees and the fae keens as he shamelessly grinds against the thick muscle. 

Jason starts mouthing along the side of Tim’s slender neck, leaving little marks along the pale skin as he goes. The man is cool to the touch, just like the winter realm he calls home. 

“Bed?” he manages to ask as he licks the shell of Tim’s pointed ear. He’d lost control of his glamour if he can see it. 

The fae shudders in his arm and raises his head from where he’d been nibbling along the hollow of Jason’s throat, his fangs teasing the skin, but not puncturing it. “Yes,” he gasps. “By the Lady above, yes.” 

It’s a race to the bedroom that neither one quite manages to win, between taking off their boots and tripping over the legs of their pants as they leave a trail of clothing behind them. But then Jason is lying flat on his back and Tim is above him, all glorious bare skin that shines with his own inner light. His dragon is nowhere to be seen, which is fine with him as he has no plans to fuck a dragon. Just Tim. 

There’s a desperate quality to their coupling; they both know they’re running on borrowed time and there’s only so much night left. Tim rides Jason like he was born to take his cock so deeply within his body and when he’s sated, Tim takes his turn, surprisingly gentle in preparing Jason’s body even with those long sharp nails that could tear him to shreds with the flick of a wrist. But there’s nothing gentle about the way he takes him, slamming into Jason so hard that he sees stars right away, twin stars of made up of blue fire as Tim stares into his eyes the entire time. 

They collapse together when they’re done, both gasping and panting as they try and come down from their highs. Jason chuckles weakly because he hasn’t been this well fucked in what feels like an age. Two days in a row, now there’s a record. 

“Neither have I,” Tim manages to get out. He’s entwined tightly around Jason, every inch of skin he can possibly touch, he does. 

“You’re not supposed to read my mind.” 

“Sorry.” Not that Tim sounds very sorry about it. “It was worth saying though.” 

Jason will give him that one. “You don’t sleep around much, do you?” 

“No.” There’s a hint of sadness in his voice. “I am nothing like my brethren but I cannot bear the Light. I exiled myself by choice.” 

There’s a story there, one Jason hopes to hear next time. Because there _will_ be a next time, even if he has to go wandering around in northern Arizona and New Mexico to find Tim again. 

“It’s a shame you can’t stay full-time here,” Jason finds himself saying. “My friends and I? We call our little ragtag team the Outlaws.”

Tim is quiet for a time, his breathing returning to normal. “Do you mean that?” he asks. “Do you really mean it?” 

Jason looks down at the fae in his arms. Tim’s eyes are so bright as he stares intently back at him. He thinks over what he just said and, to be sure, he closes his eyes and runs through the mental exercises Bruce taught him again. Opening his eyes, he still feels the same way. Two more nights in the distant future will not be enough. They will never be enough. “I do.” 

The only words that come to mind is that Tim melts in his arms, becoming limp and languid as he ducks his head in the crook of his neck to hide those incredible eyes. Jason holds him tight because he knows deep down that while they both want this to work somehow, it just can’t. Tim is an Unseelie fae who is allergic to iron and sunlight. This world will slowly kill him, even if they take all possible precautions against it. 

And Jason? He’s a mortal man who’s not ready to leave his world and follow after his fae lover. Not now at least. 

Rather than say any of this out loud, Jason drags Tim’s head back up and kisses him, fiercely, proudly, possessively, doing everything he can to make his own mark on this man. Tim drinks it down like a starving animal and soon they’re in the midst of a much slower round two where they take the time to map and memorize each other’s bodies, not knowing when they’ll have the chance to again. 

Jason falls asleep to Tim idly tracing a pattern on his shoulder, his whisper of _my precious mortal_ echoing in his ears. 

~*~*~*~ 

When Jason wakes up in the morning, Tim is gone. There’s no sign of him anywhere in the apartment, his original clothing missing and the clothes that were purchased for him hanging neatly over the back of the sofa. It takes everything he can muster not to punch one of the walls. He sits at his small dinette with a cup of tea and spends the morning cleaning his guns, taking them apart piece by piece and methodically inspecting and polishing each part. 

It’s routine. It’s something he could do in his sleep if he had to. It lets him drift on the sea of nothingness he feels inside. Is this what it feels like to love a fae, however briefly? The thoughts Jason has shoved to the side over the last 48 hours come rushing back and as much as he wants to deny it, he knows that’s the path he’s on. Why the fuck does this kind of thing always happen to him? Still, he doesn’t regret it at all. Knowing Tim, even as briefly as he has, is something he never wants to forget. 

He spends the rest of the day in a funk, but at the end of it, Jason determines there’s only thing that’ll get him out of this fog of loneliness. 

Well, two. 

But since the first is back in the Faelands where he belongs, Jason will have to settle for the other. He picks up his cell and calls Kori. It’s time to pick a fight off planet with her and Roy and disappear into space for a while. 

It’s only after an epic battle where the three of them and the crew of the _Starfire_ barely come out in one piece that Jason finds that perhaps Tim didn’t leave him as alone as he initially thought. 

“Nice tat, man,” Roy says as he patches up Jason. He’s sitting bare to the waist with his back to his best friend. “I didn’t think you Bats went for this kind of thing. Seriously, why didn’t you ask me to come with?” He sounds a bit put out. 

“I don’t have a tattoo,” Jason retorts, his body folded over as Roy stitches him up. He’s surprisingly good at it. 

“Yeah, you do. Right here.” Roy pokes at a spot on the opposite shoulder from the one he’s working on. “Never seen ink like that before either. It’s silver.” 

Jason’s head snaps up and he lurches to his feet, not caring that there’s a half a row of stitches left to be done. He strides over to the mirror hanging in the cramped bathroom and turns around, twisting his sore body to catch a glimpse of it. 

What he sees makes him gasp. It’s a dragon, silver and small compared to the one that flowed so smoothly under Tim’s skin. The dragon is curled up in a tight coil like it’s sleeping. Raising his arm is awkward and all kinds of _ow ow ow_ because he has ribs that still need to be wrapped but Jason carefully pokes it with the tip of his finger. 

The dragon lifts his head and yawns at him in the mirror before lowering his head to go back to sleep. Jason feels a little piece of his broken heart mend at the sight. 

“Whoa,” Roy says, having followed Jason over to the mirror and seen the entire show. “I’ve never seen a tat do that before.” 

“I have. Once.” 

“Yeah? Where?” 

“Finish my stitches and I’ll tell you the real story about what happened on that wild goose chase you sent me on.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I did it again. Another bittersweet ending, but I will say this in my defense...the original version didn't have Tim coming back at all. SO THERE! 
> 
> >.<
> 
> Also, if we're really lucky, a certain someone _MAY_ write a little continuation of this where Bruce finds out about Tim and goes all DaddyBats over it. You know who you are and I sure as hell hope you do!!!


End file.
